The Life and Times of Blaine (SuperGleeful Week: Chilling Thursday)
by nateypob10
Summary: Dean and Castiel don't think they can handle family life-at first. When Blaine is born they quickly change their minds.


Dean and Castiel had never planned on getting settled down, but Dean realized that he was getting tired of hunting. And not like he normally was, like he would rather kill himself than hunt anymore. Sammy would occasionally take a small job, but nothing as serious as the apocalypse had happened to them for a long time. So Dean found himself with a hot ex-angel boyfriend and nothing to do with his life. They got married and had a very small and quiet service, and after a couple of years they decided that having a kid was something that they both wanted.  
Then came the issue of deciding on a surrogate, and of course who would be the biological father. Cas insisted that it be Dean, but Dean didn't want to continue the Winchester lineage anymore, his family just had such bad luck. As long as Sammy didn't have any kids with anyone, they would be fine. They would be the last of the Winchesters, and that was both comforting and slightly scary to Dean. So, in the end, Castiel was chosen to be the biological father. Charlie volunteered to be their surrogate, and they didn't trust many people as much as they trusted her, so the decision was easy.  
By some miracle, the baby was born with Castiel's hair color rather than Charlie's; that had been a stupid but pressing concern that Dean had all throughout the pregnancy. The baby was a healthy boy that they decided to name Blaine. As a baby Blaine was in a constant good mood; hardly ever fussy, always smiling, or sleeping. Though the problem of late night crying was frequent, and the couple found many sleepless nights trying to get Blaine to sleep again. Other than that, he was fairly easy to manage, as easy as a baby could be anyway. He had a ravenous appetite and as a toddler was actually quite chubby, but by the time he was 7 or 8 he had slimmed down.  
As a toddler, he was extremely active; always wanting to go places, to do things. He was loud, always talking, always babbling, always singing or humming. Some days Dean couldn't take it and would lock himself in the bedroom, sleeping or just resting. Even though he had to provide for 3 people, playing poker and gambling were still his major sources of income. It had worked for years, so why should it stop working? Cas would jump from job to job, never really staying in any of them for very long, but always managing to bring in money for the family. It was a system that worked for them; their lives were always changing and that kept things exciting and fresh.  
By the time Blaine was in middle school, Cas had landed a solid job as an accountant (which Dean didn't understand. First of all, Cas hardly had any training in that field, and secondly it was such a boring job to do for the rest of your life). Blaine was a part of the track team and did wrestling for a short period, but he never really found anything he really loved until 8th grade, when on a whim he decided to join the choir. He instantly fell in love with it; singing came so naturally to him and he enjoyed it so much that he continued all throughout high school as well. His grades were always good, straight As and nothing lower. Dean and Cas didn't even have to push him, he was so driven to do well in everything he did that he managed it all by himself.  
By highschool, he was starting to get comfortable with himself, his parents trusted him because he was responsible and mature. He never really came out to them; they already suspected that he was gay from the time he was 9, when he decided that all of his friends would be girls. Seeing the way he acted differently around boys and girls was their first clue, and when he told them that he had a boyfriend they weren't even the least bit surprised. There was of course a congratulations and they met him, a boy named Kurt who was in glee club with Blaine, only one grade higher. By his junior year, Blaine was still with Kurt and Kurt had become part of the family.  
When Kurt left for college in New York, Blaine was devastated. They tried to keep up a long distance relationship but it was difficult, and Dean could remember just sitting with him for hours, not even talking, just being there for support. Every so often Castiel would stop in and bring them food or a drink, and they had a family dynamic that couldn't be matched. There were no secrets, there was no fighting, everything in their family was seemingly perfect. Blaine eventually joined Kurt in New York for college, leaving Dean and Cas alone in their home, free to do what they wanted. Though they didn't have very much money after paying for NYADA, they still managed to get out and do new things with each other. Blaine would come to visit them on holidays and Kurt and his family would join them. Some of the couple's best memories come from holidays spent with the Hummels. Dean and Burt got along very well, as did Castiel and Carol.  
They decided that they were still lonely, even with the visits and the phone calls and the emails, so they got a cat, which they named Sam. Dean didn't hear from Sammy very much anymore, but when he least expected it Sam would pop in for a random visit to let Dean know everything was going alright. As soon as he was out of college, Blaine got married to Kurt (for the record, Dean did NOT cry at the wedding. Or at least not that he would admit). Dean and Castiel decided to move to New York to be closer to their sons. They were getting old, not able to do as many things anymore. Blaine spent a lot of his free time taking care of them; after a few years Castiel couldn't walk anymore and Dean had developed Alzheimer's. Sometimes he wouldn't even remember who Blaine and Kurt were, and would get so confused when Blaine started to cry.  
Blaine's whole world was shattered when Dean and Castiel's apartment building caught fire. Castiel passed away and Dean was hospitalized, likely not to live for much longer. Most of his body was covered in burns and he was in a constant state of agony. Blaine stayed by his side as often as he could, Kurt right there with him, holding his hand and kissing his forehead and just being present. When Dean passed away Kurt was the only light in Blaine's life, the only person who he really cared about anymore. His family had been so important to him and without his dads he felt so lost and confused. Kurt would find him curled up on his bed with one of Dean's old shirts or Castiel's trench coat, sobbing and singing gently to himself. The funeral was for both of them, and they were buried right next to each other, lovers eternal. Blaine tried to make a speech but couldn't bring himself to do it, so Kurt read it for him through his own tears.  
Blaine never got over the death of his parents. He eventually was able to feel happiness again, but the phone call replayed over and over in his head when he was lying in bed, the smell of smoke sometimes causing him to have panic attacks. Kurt was his rock, the one person who always managed to bring him back to earth and be there for him. Both of them ended up on Broadway; Kurt landing roles in countless shows, Blaine deciding to write music and scripts rather than act. He found that writing was the best way to release his emotions. Soon enough, he was happy again. Those memories didn't haunt him anymore, though he was still saddened thinking about them.  
The couple lived long, happy lives, eventually retiring to their penthouse apartment in one of the richest areas of New York City. Their lives had been successful, winning countless awards for acting, writing, and singing. They hardly ever fought, they were always happy with each other until the very end. Now as I write this on my death bed, I'm questioning my decision to write this in 3rd person. I guess there isn't much I can do to change it now, just as I can't change anything in the past. You just have to... move on.  
_~Blaine Hummel-Winchester_


End file.
